stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kobayashi Maru
"The Kobayashi Maru" was the first unofficial Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge and the first unofficial Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge of 's Season 9.5. It was started by ''Star Trek Online Forum'' users in July 2014, in wait of ''Literary Challenge #66''. The challenge itself was made up of three separate challenges. Challenge #1 - The Kobayashi Maru "The Kobayashi Maru" (which shares the title of its unofficial Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was written by Star Trek Online Forum user jonsills. :The infamous no-win scenario. This test defeats almost every Starfleet cadet, as it's designed to be unwinnable - it's "a test of character". Jim Kirk did it by reprogramming the simulator to make it possible to rescue the ship. Another cadet managed to stay in the simulator for over ten hours, finally losing to a pair of Birds of Prey. And Mackenzie Calhoun infamously blew up the ''Maru himself.'' :What happened when your captain took the test? Did they give up after one try? Did they try some unusual, possibly unique, tactics in an effort to win the no-win game? How did they handle their inevitable defeat? Or did they locate some brand-new exploit or cheat, never tried before? :(Remember that the test can vary from one person to another; the only constant is the ''Kobayashi Maru. And any cheats that worked once before have been fixed...)'' Entries *"The Universe Doesn't Cheat" by C Challenge #2 - Dominion Delegation "Dominion Delegation" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was written by Star Trek Online Forum user Worffan101. :You and your crew have been chosen to escort a Dominion diplomatic team through the wormhole and back to Dominion space while bringing your side's own diplomats with you to further negotiations. Write a log entry about your experiences. Challenge #3 - The Ultimate Sacrifice "The Ultimate Sacrifice" was the third and final of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was written by Star Trek Online Forum user Bluegeek. :Spock, Rachel Garrett, James T. Kirk, Benjamin Sisko... :Throughout history, men and women have given the ultimate sacrifice: to die in order that others might live. Their heroic actions have transformed the course of events and touched the souls of many. :Write about your captain's encounter with someone who sacrifices themselves to save someone else. It could be a crewman who saves the Captain's life at the cost of his own. It could be a soldier who goes out in a blaze of glory to save the lives of his people. Or a samaritan-hero who gives his life for someone who might otherwise be an enemy in other circumstances. :How does the character's sacrifice change history? Did history change for the better, or for the worse as a result? How does his or her sacrifice affect those who witness it? External links *Unofficial Literary Challenge : The Kobayashi Maru on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online Category:Star Trek Online: Unofficial Literary Challenges